


Moondance

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Part poetry; pure romance. Inspired by the Van Morrison song of the same name.





	Moondance

Chivalrously offering a bent arm, Castiel guides you from the water’s glacial embrace.  
  
Nude save a shyly shimmering smile, you glisten in his unwavering gaze like a heavenly body set amongst the stars; every bared scar and ancient impact etching a survivor’s story upon your skin coalesces there in the reflection of starlight and the lustrous orb of a silvery moon to make you even more beautiful to his celestial sight. Like a child reveling in wonderment at the pinpoint light pierced endlessness of the milky way midnight sky, he feels humbled – insignificant himself – to bear witness to the infinite glory of his Father’s creation. He understands why humans pin far-flung wishes on the flaming tails of falling stars – nothing else burns nearer to divine perfection.  
  
Dripping figure plunging toward him, your fists fumble for and curl around the lapels of his coat for balance as the sensitive soles of unshod feet slip searching for purchase on the pebbled lip of the shore where inky calm water gently ripples absent your ankles; liquescent rings of devotion multiply in the wake of your exit to kiss the unyielding Earth. The plump smiling curves of your cheeks pink at having been caught skinny dipping by the seraph; breathless bursts of laughter puff from parted shivering lips too tremulous to talk and uncertain of what there is to say.  
  
Attempting to ascertain what you find so amusing, as well as stabilize your wobbling figure, the roughened pads of his fingers orbit the coolly supple flesh of your waist as you ascend into the comforting temptation of his natural warmth. Hands poised in carefully light caress, questioning in their lingering quietude whether such worship is welcome, your ribcage shudders beneath the tickle of his tentative touch.  
  
Meeting a rapt regard not colored by apology or at all abashed for his intrusion upon your solitary swim as you expected to see afflict his stolid expression, you bite your bottom lip at the demonstratively desirous eclipse of blues you perceive in place of his usual placidity to be certain you aren’t dreaming. A sigh hitches in your throat when his thumbs chance to brush the soft swell of the bottom of your breasts; you exhale a pleasantly surprised hum and arch into the inviting pressure to indicate approval.  
  
He could push you away – deny the diminishing distance, shroud the splendor of your nakedness with his trench coat as a cloth-y barrier to his thoughts [a material barrier to subdue his mind merely for the moment, but no more than that] – and continue to battle the ever-present dynamism of gravity drawing his heart to yours; instead, he whispers your name – prayerful, in praise and in promise – as his fingertips extend to wander the smooth expanse of exposed surface stretching in every direction beneath them and clasp across your back to encircle around you.  
  
So much has been left unsaid between you since you first met – unspoken sentiments suspended in longing looks, curiosity fleetingly sated in stolen strokes of fingertips, fondness brimming often in bashful smiles – that he doesn’t know now where to begin.  
  
Patiently drawing him near to quell the rise of panicked uncertainty stiffening his vessel, you tuck your chin to his collar while murmuring his name; tendrils of dampened hair saturate his shirt and tie as does the devotion radiating from your soul permeate his very being to soothe.  
  
His lashes lower; closing his eyes, he surrenders to the sensation of simply being intimately twined together in silence at the eventide edge of love.  
  
Over the steady intake of your breath and the combined beating of your hearts, a breeze rustles the cottonwood leaves. Tranquility stirred to life by the wind, waves on the lake rhythmically lap stone. First one, then a multitude of crickets join chorus to sing of marvelous summer nights ahead. And slowly, clutching one another in the twilight, you start to sway in a moondance to music only the two of you can hear.


End file.
